


Love in Two-Part Harmony

by hetapastel (BringMeThePhan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pretty cute, piano playing, this is my first hetalia fic so please don't judge me too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/hetapastel
Summary: Gilbert decides to be a nuisance, or attempt to at least, to his boyfriend, but work is a bitch and Roderich gets called in to do overtime. So who's to stop Gilbert now from messing with the Austrian's prized piano?





	Love in Two-Part Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so if you read the tags I'm just going to repeat myself in saying this is the first hetalia fic I'm publishing (though not the first one I've written), so _please_ be gentle with me if I got anything wrong. I did start easy with some really good fluff, so yeah! Please tell me what you think!

Gilbert walked into the empty house (after finding the spare key since it seemed as if Roderich locked him out again), slightly bewildered by the silence. Almost always there was some tune ringing through from the Austrian’s delicate playing.  
  
“Roddy? You here?” He called out. Usually the nickname was enough to bring Roderich out of any song he was playing to complain. But instead, there was only silence.  
  
“Roderich? There's no sense inviting someone to your house if you're not gonna answer them…” His voice echoed across the house while he searched the main rooms. In the kitchen, he found a note on the counter.  


Gilbert,  
  
I know it's not a matter of ‘if', but ‘when’ you'll come in uninvited. I had to go into work today (even though I'm scheduled to be off). I'll be back around 5. _DO NOT BREAK ANYTHING._  
  
“How lame…” Gilbert muttered while walking across to the front room and plopping on the couch. He wasn't _uninvited!_ Roderich always let him come in, even if he didn't knock. Maybe that was ‘uninvited’. But it wasn't like he was unwelcome! He sighed and pulled out his phone to check the time-- half past three. There was still an hour and half before Roderich would return. He groaned. There was no sense in being here if his boyfriend wasn't, so what was the use? He got up to,leave, taking one last look at the empty piano positioned in the front room close to the walkway towards the door. _There's no harm in just one song, is there?_ He thought to himself while walking over. Gilbert could play the piano-- quite well, too-- but rarely did. Roderich was almost always playing the piano, and he did so beautifully he made Gilbert feel a little insecure in his abilities. Not that it was a big deal. It was just one skill Roderich was better than him in. Gilbert had so many other skills he was better at, so why worry about one?

He finally sat down at the piano after thinking it through. One song. Then I go home and complain to him later, he thought while browsing through the sheets Roderich left out. He flipped through the music, and eventually decided on playing a song he'd heard Roderich play many times-- Chopin’s Spring Waltz. He rested his hands on the piano before starting to play as he read the music. There were only two mistakes he made throughout the entire song, and he criticized himself heavily for. He sighed as he got up to leave. _Still not any good… _He thought bitterly, giving one last glance to the piano. Sure, he may not be as good as Roderich, but that didn't mean he couldn't play and enjoy himself. Besides, Roderich wasn't home to yell at him for touching the piano. When was he ever going to get another chance?__  
  
“Alright. One more. But that's it,” He muttered to himself while sitting back down. He cracked his knuckles before picking out another song to play and starting.  


  


__Roderich breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he pulled into the driveway. He was finally home! After all of the madness of doing over time (on his day off, no less) he couldn't wait to release all of the tension playing his beloved piano. He looked over and wasn't surprised to see another car parked on the street by his mailbox with a large sticker of the Prussian eagle on the back window-- Gilbert was here. At least he wouldn't have to keep his keys out, he thought while pocketing them and walking to the door.__  
  
“Gilbert, I’m--” he froze when he saw Gilbert seated at the piano, playing Schumann’s Promenade from Carnaval. He stood there watching Gilbert play, a soft smile on his lips. He quietly walked over and turned the page when Gilbert reached up for the music.  
  
“Thanks, Rod-- _Roderich!_ ” He stopped abruptly and panicked, trying to move the music back hastily. “How… how long have you been there?”  
  
“I appreciate you using my actual name, instead of some stupid nickname. Only for the last few measures,” He replied. Gilbert smiled nervously while getting up from the piano bench.  
  
“Well I wasn't… I wasn't doing anything. That was a recording. You know, you really shouldn't invite people if you're not home. It's, It's weird. And totally lame! I've had _nothing_ to do for, for like an hour! And a half!” Gilbert complained and crossed his arms. Roderich looked unconvinced though.  
  
“You were moving very well in-synch with the recording, then. Who was performing it?”  
  
“I was-- I mean…” Gilbert nervously grabbed at the back of his neck. “I mean, I'm not sure. It-- It definitely wasn't me though, because I know you don't, you don't like me touching your piano.” Roderich smiled bemused. It was obvious he saw Gilbert playing, so why was he trying to hide it so adamantly?  
  
“Well, if it's a recording, you can check it, can't you? It was good recording.” Gilbert crossed his arms defensively.  
  
“Why would I do that? It's not like I actually was playing a recording…” He muttered coldly.  
  
“So, you admit it was you playing then?”  
  
“I never said that! I... I didn't say that!” Gilbert huffed. “You're-- You're putting words in my mouth, Rod. I just said it wasn't a recording!”  
  
“But you said it was a recording earlier.”  
  
“I did not!” Roderich sighed.  
  
“Gil, will you stop trying to bury yourself? I saw you playing.”  
  
“What? N-No, you… you didn't. I wasn't playing. I told you… told you I'm no good,” Gilbert huffed, seeming to shrink into himself even more. “Besides, what do you mean ‘bury myself’? You're being confusing.”  
  
“Well you're lying to me. Just admit you were playing, Gilbert.” Gilbert hesitated before replying.  
  
“And what if I _do_ admit it? What then?” Roderich shrugged.  
  
“I'll probably just compliment your skill level, and ask what you want to do for the rest of the evening.” Gilbert smirked.  
  
“And what if I answer that saying I wanna make out with you while you try to play?” Roderich smiled back. _Of course he'd say that,_ he thought to himself.  
  
“I'd say in your dreams, and then suggest ordering delivery for dinner and possibly playing a duet.”  
  
“Well, what if I said if I play a duet with you, you have to make out with me when we get dinner?”  
  
“I’d say that sounds fair. We wouldn't be eating on the couch again after last time, though. We also wouldn't be making out on the piano.” Gilbert groaned.  
  
“How did you know I was gonna say that?” Roderich laughed.  
  
“You always do.” He smiled before sitting down at the piano and starting to play one of the pieces Gilbert missed when he rushed to put everything back.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing? Roderich!” Gilbert whined.  
  
“You never admitted to playing. That was all hypothetical,” Roderich replied without looking up from the music. Gilbert groaned. If there was one thing he hated about Roderich, it was that he knew exactly how to get what he wanted out of him.  
  
_“Roderich! You dick!_ Fine, it was me! I was playing! And I played for an entire hour and fifteen minutes before you showed up! There, now can we do everything we said before?” Roderich smiled and leaned over for a quick kiss.  
  
“Alright. You play wonderfully, Gilbert. Would you like to play a duet piece with me?” Gilbert smiled and sat down next to him on the bench.  
  
“Only if I get to make out with you while you play.” Roderich scoffed.  
  
“In your dreams. How does delivery sound for dinner?” He asked while looking through his music for a piece for the two of them to play.  
  
“Hmm… I’d rather have you, but if that's what you want I'm game. As long as I can make out with you when we eat.” Gilbert winked.  
  
“You're relentless,” Roderich rolled his eyes.  “After we eat. And _not_ near the piano.” Gilbert groaned.  
  
“Alright. Just because you're too cute to turn down.” He smiled at Roderich while starting to look over the music.  
  
“Is that piece good?”  
  
“Yeah! Let's do this, Rod!”  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly really liked writing this, though it was a bit of a drabble. Do any of you know how to play piano? Feel free to let me know about it, I don't mind conversing in the comments! I do, but not too well. Pretty much all I can make sound good is Goner and up until the bridge of Before You Start Your Day from twenty one pilots, and Falling Too from TyJo. I tried teaching myself Marukaite Chikyuu and Mozart's Lacrimosa but I'm not at the skill level for those lol. So if you wanna share experience playing the piano or tips for teaching yourself, feel free to!  
>   
> and if you're not comfortable sharing on here, that's okay! If you still want to share but not publically feel free to shoot me a message on my tumblr **@attackonpika**


End file.
